<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multiversal viewing MHA by TechnovoreX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058814">Multiversal viewing MHA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX'>TechnovoreX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My hero Academia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Saber, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters to be added, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, You comment what ships you’d like, im tying my best., replacement of cannon characters, well he has powers but are considered are quirkless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of MHA are roped into the scene of a group called the watchers. They’re in for a mouthful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My hero Academia [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>U.A.</p><p>Class 1-A was currently in their home room listening to Aizawa when it happened.</p><p>At first the floor began to glow, making everybody panic. Then their surroundings faded away before the light grew brighter and blinded them.</p><p>When the light settled, Class 1-A found themselves sitting in a movie theater. But they weren’t the only ones there.</p><p>Accompanying them in this random location was class 1-B, The U.A. Staff, All might, principal Nezu, and even Eri.</p><p>“W-what the heck! Where are we?!” Kaminari exclaimed.</p><p>“I don’t know, but stay calm” Aizawa groaned, be he was also scared about his students and peers.</p><p>Ochako pulled out her phone, “I don’t have a signal!” She said, prompting everyone else to check their phones. And just like the gravity girl, no signals.</p><p>“Deku” a meek voice whined. Izuku looked down to see Eri tugging on his sleeve with a nervous expression.</p><p>The greenette immediately understood and pulled her into his arms into a hug, “it’s okay Eri, I’ll keep you safe” he said, the horned silverette nuzzling into him.</p><p>“Where do you think we are” Yaoyorozu pondered. “I have no idea. But they must be powerful considering they teleported people that weren’t even near each other” Nezu stated.</p><p>“Powerful indeed” said a mysterious voice. Everyone froze and turned towards the source of the voice.</p><p>In front of the seats, where the projector screen was. Leaning against the wall on the far left was a man wearing an all black suit, with a black vest, dress shirt and tie.</p><p>He wore silver rings and silver wing earrings. He has swooping silver hair styled in an undercut, with a lock of pure white hair.</p><p>His eyes were closed, his arms were crossed and his left leg was bent behind his right. He was quite handsome and looked young.</p><p>He opened his eyes to reveal piercing yellow eyes, that seemed to glow in the darkness of the theater.</p><p>The pro heroes immediately jumped to their feet, readying their gear and quirks to protect their students, while said students also primed their quirks.</p><p>“Who are you!” Vlad king demanded. The mysterious figure didn’t react, but another voice spoke up.</p><p>“You are in the universal auditorium. A place where worlds converge and diverge” another voice said.</p><p>The whirled around to face the back. Behind them in the top corner of the ride side of the theater was another well dressed man.</p><p>He was wearing a black vest with black slacks, a dark violet dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a purple and gold tie, and various golden accessories.</p><p>He had long, raven black, spiky hair that slightly hung over his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were as purple as amethysts, sparkling like them too.</p><p>He was quite handsome and young as well, except for the large scar that started from the bottom of his face and ran up his right cheek.</p><p>He was casually sitting in one of the seats with his hands held together resting on his crossed legs.</p><p>Half of the pros and the students turned to face the second mysterious figure.</p><p>“That doesn’t answer our questions. Who are you people” Aizawa demanded, his hands gripping his capture gear tightly.</p><p>“We are what you call watchers. Tasked with watching over the multiverse in our own universe” a third voice said.</p><p>They looked down to see another mysterious figure, but they were looking at them from a few rows down.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes widened when they saw the third figure.</p><p>He was dressed in a black vest with black slacks, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie, a black fedora, black gloves, and a black trench coat was resting on his shoulders.</p><p>He to had his legs crossed, but was leaning against the seat with his right hand on his knee and his left arm around the back of a few chairs.</p><p>He was looking back at them, giving the residents of U.A. A good look at his face, which was very familiar.</p><p>Fluffy untamed green hair, sharp emerald colored eyes, 4 freckles on each cheek in a Diamond formation.</p><p>The third figure looked exactly like their resident greenette, the up and coming hero who had an addiction to bone hurting juice.</p><p>U.A.’s very own Izuku Midoriya. AKA hero Deku.</p><p>Everyone looked between Izuku and the third figure, seeing that they’re almost exactly the same. Well the third figure looked much older and more chiseled.</p><p>While this was going on, Izuku was frozen in place as he stared at his look alike, wonder what was happening.</p><p>“Watchers?” Nezu questioned. “Indeed” the third figure said, turning back around and tipping his fedora down to hide his eyes.</p><p>“As I said. We are tasked with keeping a certain balance among our universes, sometimes having to intervene to tip the scales” he explained.</p><p>“Yup. We even have to cross into other Watchers universe to help them out if the world they visit has certain rules that must be followed” a fourth voice said.</p><p>Everyone whipped around to see yet another person sitting in a chair a few rows up on the left.</p><p>Unlike the first 3, he was wearing more casual clothes, consisting of a red leather jacket with a black hood, black pants with flames on the bottom and red sports shoes.</p><p>He had spiky brown hair in an undercut, bright cerulean blue eyes, and a light tan to his skin.</p><p>He was leaning back against his seat with his arms behind his had, with his legs folded and propped up on the seat in front of him.</p><p>“Oh great. There’s four of them” Present mic groaned, making the rest of the U.A. Staff groan at him.</p><p>“Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Izanami Okami” the silverette one said.</p><p>“I’m Krycx Masters” the ravenette introduced.</p><p>“I’m the Viridian Devil. Or VD for short” the Izuku look alike stated.</p><p>“I’m Babylon Uragi. Or Babylon the traitor” the brunette said nonchalantly.</p><p>“May we ask why you are a traitor?” Cementos asked. “NOPE!” He replied, popping the P at the end.</p><p>“Why did you bring us here?” Nezu questioned, taking sip of his tea. “How does he have that” everyone thought.</p><p>“To answer your question principle. This is simply a joint experiment between us watchers. So down be such a downer stout” VD said.</p><p>A look of surprise was on the intelligent animal’s face, “how did you know what I was” he asked, surprising everyone.</p><p>“I’m a watcher, we seen a lot of things” VD replied, not seeing the shocked and surprise faces of their guest.</p><p>“Ok then. If this is an experiment, why choose us” The principle asked.</p><p>“Eh, nothing much. VD over there is the watcher for your universe, so we decided to pick you guys” Babylon answered nonchalantly.</p><p>Everyone gaped at him before turning to VD. “You’re from out universe?!” Some of the students exclaimed.</p><p>He scoffed then nodded, “Indeed. I was chosen due to the immense power I had obtained”.</p><p>“What kind of power?” All might in his skinny for questioned.</p><p>VD glanced back at them with his glowing green eyes, “let’s just say it’s better you don’t find out” he said mysteriously.</p><p>Everyone gulped and started sweating. Suddenly ochako spoke up, “So why do you look like deku?” She asked.</p><p>He glared at her for a second before standing up and turning to face them. “Let me reintroduce myself”.</p><p>He bowed like a butler, “I am the Viridian Devil. The Pro hero turned Villain. But you all should know me as Izuku Midoriya” he said.</p><p>Everyone gasped in shock, especially the girls. Again everyone looked from Izuku to VD, connecting the dots.</p><p>While Izuku was soft, round and bright like the sun. VD was larger, stronger, chiseled, and had an air of secrecy to him.</p><p>“Haaaaaaah!?!” A voice sneered. They all turned to see Bakugo standing up with his leg on top on the chair in front of him.</p><p>“No way in hell you’re deku. This has to be some fucking joke” he growled. Some rolled their eyes while others scrunched their faces is disgust and disbelief.</p><p>The sound of a sword being drawn was heard before a gust of air hit everyone. When they looked back up, they saw the spice of the sound and gust.</p><p>VD had launched himself from his seat and was now much closer to them. He was holding a thin sword that had a green edge, a black blade and handle.</p><p>Currently the blade was aimed right at Bakugou’s throat. More specifically, right at the junction where his neck met his head.</p><p>Bakugou’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed in fear. His eyes blown wide at the sudden threat.</p><p>The ash blonde eyes glanced up and locked onto another pair. VD’s were glowing and full of rage, completely directed at the explosive boy.</p><p>“I will not hesitate to kill you, should you dare to infuriate me. Understand” VD growled. Bakugou glared back and gnashed his teeth together, but then he nodded slowly.</p><p>VD scoff the flicked his sword down, twirling it before sheathing it into the guard he was holding in his right hand.</p><p>Judging from the shape and size of his sword, it must be a Chinese Jian. A short sword meant for swift slashes and stabs.</p><p>Well to call it short was an understatement, considering VD was over 10 feet tall.</p><p>He was standing over a few people despite being 5 rows down, so his sword was double the size of a normal Jian.</p><p>Before everyone knew it, VD was back in his original spot, but with his arms crossed.</p><p>“okay so he’s from our universe. But I’ve never heard of him before” Midnight said. “Of course. He’s from your universe, but not from your world” Babylon stated.</p><p>“What does that mean” Mina complained. “To put it simply. There are multiple universes. To differentiate them, the universes have rules and people set in place. Regardless of origin or time, the same people will exist in their universe”.</p><p>“For example. Your universe is dubbed “My Hero Academia” which revolves around heroes, villains and quirks as the power of your universe” Okami started.</p><p>“For me and Babylon, our universe is dubbed “Kingdom Hearts”, which revolves around the forces of darkness, light and magic” Krycx said.</p><p>Everyone startled by that, “Magic?!? It’s real?!” Mina and Tooru exclaimed.</p><p>“Yup. We can use magic” Babylon affirmed. “But back to the main topic. Each universe has a multiverse, which means alternate versions of you guys”.</p><p>“Really. How so” All might asked. “Well there are some where quirks didn’t exist, where magic replaces quirks, or when certain people’s personalities or quirks are completely different” the spiky brunette said.</p><p>“Take VD for example. He’s a Izuku Midoriya, but as you can tell, he’s drastically different than the one you know” Babylon said, pointing at the greenette.</p><p>Everyone nodded at that, understanding their situation much better. Yaoyorozu raised her hand, “yes. You have a question?” Babylon asked.</p><p>“Yes. If our universe is the “My Hero Academia” Universe, then why are you other watchers here?” The creation heroine asked.</p><p>“Well sometimes our universes like to mingle. They’re usually not that bad so we leave them alone” he answered.</p><p>“Ok I get that. But why are we here, in a movie theatre?” Aizawa said annoyed.</p><p>“Well i had the idea to showcase some of your alternate universes. Some converge with others, but we will try to keep it concise as to not confuse you all” Babylon babbled.</p><p>Everyone looked at the watchers warily. “Well as long as no harm comes to my students and staff. Then all is well” the white stout said.</p><p>“Principle Nezu. You can’t be serious” Midnight complained. “Oh hush. This is the once in a lifetime opportunity. I’d love to experience this” the principle said.</p><p>Everyone sweat dropped at that. Nezu looked up at Babylon, “So you mentioned multiverses yes? Are we apart of the different multiverses” he asked.</p><p>“No actually. You guys are from the main universe, meaning other universes start from yours” Krycx stated.</p><p>“So we are the first of our universes?” Izuku mused. Babylon snapped his fingers and pointed at him, “Bingo Deku”.</p><p>“Now quite down. I’m finding the first universe” Okami said, pushing off the wall and aiming his palm towards the large screen.</p><p>In an instant, a projector flared to life, showing an old style black and white countdown starting from 30.</p><p>Going with the flow, everyone sat down in their seats. Kaminari and Sero looked around, “What. No snacks?” They joked with smiles.</p><p>Behind them, Krycx scoffed before snapping his fingers. From portals of darkness, bottles and cans of drinks fell down before containers of popcorn and various chips fell down.</p><p>Everyone jumped in surprise as the snacks fell onto their laps. Once they regained Their composure, they snapped their heads around to face Krycx.</p><p>He looked at them and shrugged, before looking back at the screen.</p><p>It counted down from 10 before text appeared on the screen.</p><p>“<strong>KAMEN RIDER: SABER</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saber 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>“<strong>KAMEN RIDER: SABER</strong>”</p><p>
  <strong>The scene started with Izuku wearing and odd and loose outfit. There was rubbles surrounding him. In front of him was a weird looking person.</strong>
</p><p>“Woah! Midoriya has red hair in this” Kaminari exclaimed. Just as he said, Izuku had a shade of deep crimson hair instead of his forest green.</p><p>
  <strong>They had a white sunken face, which was surround by what look like a clay pot. 2 large, white disembodied hands held onto the pots rim. It was covered in armor, and its left arm was larger than its right.</strong>
</p><p>“Is he going to face off against that guy? He looks strong!” Hagakure stated. “He obviously is” everyone thought.</p><p>
  <strong>“Stop! Bring everyone and the city back to our world!” Izuku demanded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m afraid I cannot do that. This book will soon be complete. And from it shall emerge the world we envision!” the person said, holding up a while hand sized book.</strong>
</p><p>“The world is going to end. From a book?” Yaoyorozu questioned. Some others wondering the same thing.</p><p>
  <b>Izuku looked at him confused “Worlds created by books? It’s true that books have the power to change the world. But that power is meant to make people happy!”.</b>
</p><p>“Of course Midoriya would care about others happiness” Todoroki mused with a smirk. Other agreed with him, making the greenette blush.</p><p>
  <b>The man scoffed “What would a mere human like you know?”.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Humans are the ones who writes books! People have the power to create stories!” Izuku screamed before running forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He bashed himself into the monstrous looking person and started grabbing the small book in its hands.</b>
</p><p>“And there’s the lack of self preservation. Great, is every version of the problem child like this? Always running into danger” Aizawa groaned.</p><p>
  <b>“Let go!” Izuku yelled as the man grabbed his back with his larger hand.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Izuku was pulled of and smacked away with ease. He fell and rolled onto the ground, blood leaking from the edge of his lips.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He glared at the monster “I’ll return our city back to normal, no matter what!”.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“That’s enough out of you!” The man roared as the hands on his head launched off into a building, sending rubble falling towards Izuku.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked up with wide eyes before he was buried under debris</b>
</p><p>“Oh no. Izuku/Midoriya/Deku!” People yelled out, but some froze when they realized some used his first name.</p><p>
  <b>“Izuku!” Ochako screamed from her hiding place behind a corner.</b>
</p><p>“Hey it’s me” the gravity brunette cheered.</p><p>
  <b>At that moment a book appeared with a man walking through it. He had heteromantic eyes with one grey the other teal. His hair was down with one side white, the other side blue.</b>
</p><p>“Is that you Todoroki?” Kirishima asked. “It is him. But no scar, and his hair is blue!” Mina exclaimed. Their Todoroki looked up at his hair and tugged on the red part.</p><p>
  <b>He looked around before holding some sort of device up. But his eyes widened when he saw a pile of rubble start to glow red.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly the debris began to float up, revealing an unharmed Izuku, but his hand was glowing.</b>
</p><p>“He’s alright!” The girls cheered.</p><p>
  <b>The glow became brighter before the rubble flew away.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Both Ochaco, the monstrous man, and the man with split hair were surprised.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Izuku rose to his feet holding a red hand sized book. He looked down at his hand shocked “This book saved me?” He said before opening the cover.</b>
</p><p>“Yet another book. What’s up with this world?” Momo muttered. “Oh god it’s spreading” Aizawa whispered.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“There once was a mythical creature with the ability to obliterate everything...”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>“Did the book just talk?” Kaminari asked, but was ignored.</p><p>
  <b>The man with spit hair’s eyes widened in surprise “A wonder ride book?”.</b>
</p><p>“Wonder ride book. I wonder what that is?” Izuku said. “Oh it’s this universe form of power.</p><p>“These books contain elemental power and have some abilities based on the stories they contain” Krycx pipped in.</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly a flaming dragon emerged from the book into the sky before crashing into the ground. The flames pushing the monstrous man back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the flames dissipated, it revealed a stone sword on fire stabbed into the ground.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“A sword?” Izuku questioned. The man with split hair stared in shock “When the world unravels, the dragon with awaken the sword of flames. Don’t tell me”.</b>
</p><p>“Why is everything so mysterious” Kyoka questioned. “It’s fun. Makes it more magical” Ochako beamed.</p><p>
  <b>Izuku had a flash back.....</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A hurt man with spiky red hair holding a silver sword with a red emblem knelt in front of a younger Izuku.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Todoroki‘s eyes widened in recognition. “Touya?!” He explained.</p><p>Everyone turned to him. “Who’s Touya?” Tsuyu questioned, her finger on her lip.</p><p>“He’s my eldest brother. But he died years ago” shouto said grimly, thinking about how his brother had died.</p><p>
  <b>“<em>Hope exists beyond your resolution</em>!” The man stated before it cut back to Izuku.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He reached towards the sword, but the flames were to hot.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“It’s no use! No ordinary Homo sapien could possibly draw a Seiken!” The dual haired man said.</b>
</p><p>“Wait. Homo sapiens? Does that mean Todoroki isn’t human there?” Yaoyorozu gasped.</p><p>“No he’s human. But from a different dimension” Babylon explained, munching on a steak and cheese sandwich.</p><p>
  <strong>But Izuku continued to reach for the blade, pushing through the fire.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He roared in pain as he took hold of the flaming sword. The blade crackled with energy as Izuku tried to draw it.</strong>
</p><p>“He has to stop! He’s hurting himself!” Ochako yelled. “Do not worry Uraraka-san. If he’s like our midoriya, he will end up alright” Iida said, his arm vigorously chopping.</p><p>
  <strong>With a mighty roar, he successfully pulled it out of the ground. Suddenly the flames surrounding him began to flow into the raised sword.</strong>
</p><p>“He did it!!” A couple people cheered.</p><p>
  <strong>Soon enough. The stone sword transformed into the same device the dual haired man held, except with a red emblem on it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“SEIKEN SWORDRIVER” the belt announced.</strong>
</p><p>“Why is everything talking?!” Kaminari exclaimed, but was knocked down by one of Jirou’s jacks stabbing into his neck.</p><p>
  <strong>Izuku stared at it in awe, taking in all of the details etched into it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This is the power I’ve been granted to fight. The power I can use to protect everyone. My sword!” He said before placing the device on his waist.</strong>
</p><p>“How is that a sword?” Yaoyorozu questioned.</p><p>
  <strong>In a burst of flame, a belt connecting to the device wrapped around his waist.</strong>
</p><p>“Reminds me of Melissa’s gauntlet” Izuku thought.</p><p>
  <strong>“We will achieve victory. Regardless of your actions!” The monstrous man said smugly.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Izuku had a determined looked to him, “I don’t think so. The ending to this story is mine to decide”.</strong>
</p><p>“Such determination. I was right to make you my successor” All might mused.</p><p>
  <strong>He held the red book up again before opening the cover again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“BRAVE DRAGON!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He closed it in his fingers before inserting it into a slot on the left side of the device. A holographic book opened before the background changed into a burning library.</strong>
</p><p>“W-what the heck?!” Kirishima and Sero exclaimed. “Where the heck is he?” They questioned.</p><p>“Must be some sort of sub space meant for transformations” Nezu mused. “In Japanese please” Aizawa groaned.</p><p>“Basically it’s just for theatrics”.</p><p>
  <strong>A larger version of his book landed behind him. Izuku grabbed apart of the device before pulling it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The book in the device opened to reveal a new page, while the part her pulled out extended into the sword he saw the man who protected him use before.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“REKKA BATTOU!” (UNSHEATHE THE FLAME!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Henshin” Izuku announced before slashing the sword in an X.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dragon flew out of the box just as the X he drew flew away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The dragon swirled around him while the X returned and placed itself on his face.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly Izuku was covered in armor with a fiery motif. His right arm and chest were red, the middle was white, while his left arm and chest were black.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His visor was in the shape of an X, he had a sword sticking out of his head, and a dragon head made up his right shoulder pauldron.</strong>
</p><p>“WOAH!”, “He looks so cool!”, “Such style”, “So powerful looking”, “What technology”, “That’s an oddly effective way of suiting up” Everyone blurted out.</p><p>
  <strong>“BRAVE DRAGON!”.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Rekka Issatsu! Yuki no Ryuu to Kaenken Rekka ga Majiwaru Toki, Shinku no Tsurugi ga Aku wo Tsuranuku!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(REKKA: VOLUME 1. When the brave dragon and the Rekka, the sword of flames unite, a crimson blade shall pierce through all that is evil!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“REKKA, The sword of flames!”</strong>
</p><p>“I feel that’s very excessive” Midnight commented. “It doesn’t matter. It’s cool” Present mic cheered.</p><p>
  <strong>Izuku was back in the real world, and he was looking at his swords “Rekka (Inferno), the sword of flames? Please to meet ya”.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Izuku swung the sword around. The monstrous man grew angry while Ochaco and the dual haired man stared in shock.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In a room, people sat and smiled creepily.</strong>
</p><p>“Is that Shigaraki and Toga? Are they villains in this world too?” Ochako asked.</p><p>“Indeed. But they’re older than they look” Krycx said.</p><p>
  <strong>“That’s...”, the view turned to see another man in armor, but it had silver coverings, golden accents and was purple.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Saber” he said.</strong>
</p><p>“Woah. He looks really cool. And evil looking” Kaminari commented. “Revelry in the dark” Tokoyami said in awe.</p><p>
  <strong>Izuku held his sword up before charging at the monstrous man.</strong>
</p><p>That’s when it ended and the screen went dark.</p><p>“What! That’s it common” Kaminari and Ashida whined. “Stop your jabbering. We’re just showcasing what each version of your guys looks like in different worlds!” Babylon yelled, making the electric blonde shrink away.</p><p>“As Babylon said. We’re only showing you all in different forms. So let us continue” Okami said.</p><p>The screen changed into a spinning wheel before landing on a red spot.</p><p>Numbers appeared and began to count down. When it hit 1, large text appeared like last time.</p><p>“<b>DEVIL MAY CRY: V</b>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>